An Annoying Event, Beneficial
by asentia
Summary: Scorpius is in the library and something annoying happens... that turns out beneficial. One-shot. Placed second in SortingHatDrabs on LJ. A bit of profanity in the beginning. Not very funny, I just didn't want to put General. :


I think I'm getting better with this stuff. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who voted for this for Sorting Hat Drabbles on Livejournal! I placed second and this was my first entry into any fest. I'd also like to congratulate briony_tallis who placed first, snugglelove54 who was Mod's Choice, and everyone else who entered and did wonderfully. :)

The prompt was Library After Hours with any next-gen couple.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though Sabrina and Alessandra are OCs.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy raised his wand slightly, the light radiating from it giving him something to see by.<p>

_Damnit,_ he thought as he walked cautiously down an aisle walled with library shelves. _Why of all times and places did Sab want to talk to me at _midnight _in the bloody _library_?_Scorpius sighed, but his breath caught as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps. _Crap! It's that Pince lady. She'll do me in for sure._

"_Finite incantatem_," he muttered, causing the light to die. So, virtually blind in the dark library, Scorpius began to walk swiftly back up the aisle. But the sound of a girl's- not a woman's- voice stopped him dead.

"Hullo? Is anyone here?" yelled the voice. They weren't Pince or any other professor, but obviously weren't afraid of getting caught- or knew that they wouldn't get in trouble.

"Who is it?" Scorpius said calmly. But in reality, he was anything but calm.

When no answer came, Scorpius repeated the question, this time a little louder. Still no reply. "Sab, is that you? Because if you're trying to scare me, it isn't working."

"I'm not Sabrina," the person said. Was it just Scorpius or did they sound closer? "Where're you?"

Scorpius's eyes then landed on a bobbing ball of light a few metres away. It came closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until Scorpius could see the unmistakably red curls and freckles belonging to the light's caster.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked. Rose looked at him, her brown eyes confused.

"Scorpius?" she replied, her voice matching Scorpius' inquiring tone. "What're you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you."

"Well _I'm_ here because Alessandra Zabini found my notebook and told me to come here so she could give it back," Rose replied, her voice adapting a slightly accusing pitch. "And you?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," Scorpius replied defensively. "I'm only here because Sabrina Flint wanted to talk to me."

"Well do you see Sabrina anywhere?"

"No. Do _you_ see _Alessandra_ anywhere?"

"No."

Silence. Then Rose's eyes suddenly flashed with something that could resemble either realization or anger.

Scorpius chose to decide that her eyes flashed with realization.

"Those _rats!_" Rose exclaimed. Scorpius jumped a little, startled. "They think that they can- argh!" Scorpius began to back up; he'd seen Rose exert her anger before and it definitely wasn't pretty.

"Mind I ask what's going on?" Scorpius asked nervously. Rose glared at him but her eyes quickly softened.

"Alessandra and Sabrina are trying to deceive us into being enamoured of each other," Rose said slowly. Scorpius's face remained blank. "They're trying to set us up." Scorpius face lit up like a light with understanding.

"Well in that case, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Scorpius asked with a broad smile. Rose blinked at him.

"Wh- what?" she sputtered. "You want to go to Hogsmeade with, with _me_?"

"If Sab and Ali are trying to get us together, then we might as well. The two have good _romantic_ judgement, and if they don't start seeing results, they'll resort to _drastic measures_," Scorpius added quickly. "Do you know how many people could _die?_" Rose was silent for a minute but eventually nodded.

"I see, I see," she said thoughtfully. "So, we're going to Hogsmeade together then?"

"Yup," Scorpius replied. "I'll be at the Gryffindor tower at 10 AM. Now, don't get any ideas! I don't fancy you or anything."

"And nor I you," Rose put in. Scorpius nodded.

"We're just doing this to get Sab and Ali off our backs, then it'll be back to normal. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Rose said firmly. A pause. "So, um, is that all?"

"That's all."

"Good. Well, bye then." Rose began to walk away.

"Remember, Thursday, 10 AM!" Scorpius called after her. Rose nodded. Transfixed, Scorpius continued to watch as Rose walked away, until the only sign of her was the light from her wand. Soon even that disappeared.

"Sabrina and Alessandra," Scorpius muttered, smiling triumphantly, "you have accomplished what I could only dream of: getting Rose to agree to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Scorpius left the library soon after Rose, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
